


Law and Order: SVU Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Law and Order: SVU characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Olivia Benson - surprising Olivia when she comes home from a hard day at work with a massage and delicious meal.

Gif source:  [Olivia](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179782497327/sofuckingchuffed-law-and-order-svu-meme-nine)

> _Imagine surprising Olivia when she comes home from a hard day at work with a massage and delicious meal.  
> _

——— _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA)_ ———

It was spur of the moment, really. You had been walking through the market on a routine trip to refill the kitchen cabinets, when you found yourself collecting all the ingredients for one of your favorite dishes to make, which also happened to be the one she loved. A small smile carried you through the day as a plan slowly formed in your head for how the night would go. You figured Liv deserved a surprise every once in a while, and you were more than ready to provide it for her!

Noah had helped you mix the batter for your dessert of brownies, designated as a taste-tester. The boy wound up eating more than he mixed, but you hardly cared. The dessert was meant to be something special for him, too.

You knew she was home when Noah hopped from the stool, the rim of his mouth covered in chocolate as he rushes her with a squeal of, “Mommy!”

“Hi, baby! Did you get into some chocolate?” you hear Olivia laugh and come further into the apartment, spotting you at the stove as Noah tells her all about how he had helped you make the dessert you were currently putting in, “What’s all this?”

“Surprise,” you grin at her as she wipes at Noah’s mouth with the napkin you offer before depositing him back to the floor to let him run off to play. When she comes closer, taking in the meal you’ve prepared, you add, “And there’s a massage with your name on it after Noah’s put to bed.”


	2. Sonny Carisi, Rafael Barba - being in a polyamorous relationship with Rafael and Sonny and them taking care of you after you come back from a long and particularly bad shift at the hospital.

Gif source:  [1](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/173728375307/sofuckingchuffed-rafael-barba-being-unfairly)  |  [2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.roleplayerguild.com%2Ftopics%2F127122-stranded-open-ocean%2Fchar&t=NWVlZWMzNWQ4YTJmZDExMTNiZTlmMGQyMWMxOGMwNWNhZTNmNTM0YSw1TVdUVDYxeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179533402408%2Fgif-source-1-2-imagine-being-in-a&m=0)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Rafael and Sonny and them taking care of you after you come back from a long and particularly bad shift at the hospital._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were completely exhausted. That wasn’t unnatural, considering your profession. Coming home exhausted was something your boyfriends had come to expect from you. They gave you the space you needed, understanding all you could do some nights was take a good shower and relish in the few hours of sleep you had until your next shift. You loved them for their understanding.

But, tonight, maybe it showed on your face just how hard your shift had been for you. Losing a patient was never easy, but this one hit you in a way you rarely felt following you home.

“Hey,” Sonny begins, coming up to you after you step out of the bathroom, having already washed away the unmentionable grime that covered not only you, but your scrubs which now sat in the washing machine.

You take in his scent as his arms wrap around you, leaning your aching body against him as you murmur into his chest, “Hey.”

He doesn’t ask for you to talk about it, knowing you’ll talk when you’re ready, instead letting his hands rub up and down your bare forearms gently, warming you a bit, “Barba and I cooked up a little somethin’ for dinner, if you’re hungry. Figured we all could use a night in.”

You smile up at him, easily spotting the truth of it behind his eyes. They did this because you needed it, not them. Sonny looks down at you with a hint of concern, but offers a lifting smile.

“Okay, lemme’ put on something, and I’ll be in there in a second.”


	3. Sonny Carisi, Rafael Barba - being in a polyamorous relationship with Rafael and Sonny and them trying to take care of you when you’re sick.

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/169292894937/artisticfangirl-rafael-barba-casual-wear-pt)  |  Sonny ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Rafael and Sonny and them trying to take care of you when you’re sick._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So much for the flu shot,” you groan, huddled under the covers due to the chill of your fever, the only visible part of you being the space from your brow to your chin, with the cool rag on your forehead. You were ordered to stay at home when you’d been diagnosed with this year’s flu, despite having a flu shot, making you miss work among being miserable at home.

The only silver lining was the fact that, when your boyfriends were home, they doted on you more than usual.

“Hey, doll,” Sonny hums, dipping the bed as he sits on the side of it.

You stop him from leaning in to give you a reflective kiss when you squeal and turn your head, “No! You’ll catch it!”

“Alright, alright,” Sonny chuckles, reaching his index and middle fingers to his lips to kiss them before bringing them to your cheek, “no direct kiss, so we’re good, right?”

“Wash your hands,” you worry, but can’t help to admit the gesture made you feel a bit better. Sonny rolls his eyes at you when Rafael comes in with a thermometer, still in his suit from work. Apparently, they both just got in.

“Missed you,  _hermosa_ ,” Rafael hums as he comes closer to the bed, urging you to take the thermometer under your tongue. “Have you had your meds?”

You give a nod, keeping the probe under your tongue and noting the way the both of them seemed to be studying you with deep frowns etched into their faces. When it beeps, Rafael takes the thermometer out to read it.

“Fever’s going down at least,” he comments, though doesn’t look too satisfied with the reading.

Sonny is more comforting, placing a hand on your covered shoulder to give you a gentle rub, “Hey, the meds must be working, then.”

“I still feel awful,” you huff, covering your mouth quickly when you cough loudly.

“When you hurry up and get better, we will have to take you out to a special dinner,” Rafael smiles down at you, reaching to push your hair from the rag on your forehead, “How’s that sound?”

 

 


	4. Sonny Carisi - yours and Carisi’s unborn son kicking like crazy whenever Sonny is talking.

Gif source:  [Sonny](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174016375767/dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi-law-order)

> _Imagine yours and Carisi’s unborn son kicking like crazy whenever Sonny is talking._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

There it goes again, the thumping and fluttering in your stomach. A smile comes to your face, unable to be stopped despite the avid complaining Sonny is giving you of his day.

You give a hum of interest as he goes on, but your attention is thoroughly distracted by the kicking of the baby in your stomach, riled up by its father’s animated voice.

“What?” Sonny can’t help his almost self-conscious chuckle at the sight of you smiling at him the way you were, glancing down at his suit before looking back at you, “I got something on my face?”

“No,” your laugh bubbles from your throat before you reach for his hand, urging it to the crown of your stomach so he can be in on just why you were grinning so wide, “you got the baby excited, is all.”


	5. Sonny Carisi - being Munch’s daughter and married to Sonny. When you and Sonny find out your second child is going to be a boy, you tell your families that you both agreed to name the baby after your father.

Gif source:  [Sonny](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178586802622/iheartcarisi-just-realized-i-never-posted)  |  [Munch](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165957572037/mellyfromny-olivia-you-have-any-regrets)

> _Imagine being Munch’s daughter and married to Sonny. When you and Sonny find out your second child is going to be a boy, you tell your families that you both agreed to name the baby after your father._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Teresa, Dad is not gonna’ be crushed!” you hear from the other room, along with another hasty, “— Teresa!” before Sonny lets out a long, exasperated sigh. You lean your head over the couch, catching the sight of him entering from your bedroom. He catches your eye, giving you a pointed look as he shakes his head, “Don’t ask.”

“Don’t tell me, she didn’t take it well,” there’s a hint of a smile on the edge of your lips. Teresa never kept her opinions to herself, and you hardly doubted she was enthused with the revelation that your second child was not going to be named Dominick Carisi, III.

“That’s an understatement,” he sighs and plops down onto the couch beside you, slipping his arm around you comfortably. “She said Dad was gonna’ be crushed by the news, but I don’t think he’s gonna’ care that much that we’re naming  _our_ kid John instead.”


	6. Rafael Barba - being Gibbs’ older sister and introducing him to your boyfriend, Rafael Barba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Law and Order: SVU & NCIS **

Gif source:  [Gibbs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fjimmy-palmer-arEq8iWl4qguI&t=NmU4MDRiMzM3MTEyM2FhNmQxYzkzOWRhMTM4NzllMmVjNzM0OTg4ZiwxUE9HUUlHbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176634216379%2Fgif-source-gibbs-barba-imagine-being-gibbs&m=0)  |  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/173728054437/sofuckingchuffed-17x12)

> _Imagine being Gibbs’ older sister and introducing him to your boyfriend, Rafael Barba._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Why are you so nervous?” Rafael chuckles, smooth and confident beside you. You were glad at least one of you were confident about introducing him to your brother who, despite being younger than you, was easily the greatest critic of your boyfriends.

“Jethro rarely hits it off with my boyfriends.”


	7. Rafael Barba - being Barba’s wife and him finding out you’ve been shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Canon-typical gun violence, reader getting injured**

_**Warnings:** Gunshots_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/174015956102/iheartcarisi-do-me-carisi-sonny-carisi)

> _Imagine being Barba’s wife and him finding out you’ve been shot._

———  _Request for anon_  ———-

The shots rang out loud, reverberating through his very being as a very guttural and reflexive fear surged through him. First came the disorientation, then the chaos. Olivia’s hand at the back of his neck was the sole thing pushing him towards the ground as the riot guards searched for the fleeing suspect who had shot into the crowd gathered on the courthouse steps. She was a strong woman, her grip firm and unwavering as she shouted orders to her detectives that he didn’t quite catch with the gunshots still ringing in his ears.

The first question to come to his mind was,  _“Am I shot?”_ The absence of pain told him no, he was not shot. The second, nonverbal question that set the attorney in an even greater panic was,  _“Where is my wife?”_


	8. Sonny Carisi, Rafael Barba - being in a polyamorous relationship with Rafael and Sonny and them coming home to find you asleep on the couch after returning from a business trip.

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/146400612262/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-in)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Rafael and Sonny and them coming home to find you asleep on the couch after returning from a business trip._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Sonny’s economical suitcase rolled alongside Rafael’s sleek one as they come through the door. The flight had arrived late, exhaustion dragging them through the apartment on their collective way to the bedroom. Neither of them called out your name, not wishing to wake you due to the late hour of the night.

They find you before they reach the bedroom, instead seeing you sprawled across the couch, the television humming low in the background some show that had no doubt switched from the one you’d originally been watching.

A smile comes to Carisi at the sight of you, his voice a low whisper to the shorter man beside him, “Aw, think she was waitin’ up for us?”

Barba shrugs off his jacket, setting it over the back of a chair before he comes to the side of the couch, “Maybe so. Do you think we should let her sleep here, or wake her to come to bed?”

 

 


	9. Sonny Carisi - holding and quietly talking to your newborn after their born, while you rest.

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172979308637/dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi-law-order)

> _Imagine Carisi holding and quietly talking to your newborn after their born, while you rest._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I think you have my nose,” Carisi hums to the infant in his arms. It looked so tiny, so small and defenseless, spurring a deep sense of protectiveness within him as he holds it close to his chest carefully. His voice was low, nearly a whisper within the quiet hospital room, as both you and the baby were sleeping.

Carisi spares a glance to you, smile coming when he notices you’re resting peacefully, looking utterly exhausted in the wake of your labor.

A soft chuckle comes from him, “Ya’ got your mom’s eyes, though.”


	10. Sonny Carisi - running your fingers through Carisi’s hair as he talks to your unborn child.

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174756681547)

> _Imagine running your fingers through Carisi’s hair as he talks to your unborn child._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He has you laughing, your fingers pausing their task of carding through his hair as you’re wracked with giggles. Sonny seemed rather proud of himself, continuing to playfully talk to your baby bump.

“And your mom laughs like a duck sometimes, but I still love her.”

You snort, “I do not! That isn’t true!”


	11. Sonny Carisi - getting hot and heavy with Carisi at night, when you hear your toddler son’s voice calling out for you from the doorway, because he had a nightmare and wants to sleep with the two of you.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine getting hot and heavy with Carisi at night, when you hear your toddler son’s voice calling out for you from the doorway, because he had a nightmare and wants to sleep with the two of you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His fingers had just slipped up your thighs beneath the sheets when you hear the whine from the doorway in a small voice, “Mommy?”

You let out an exasperated sigh as Sonny reluctantly rolls off of you to sit up in bed and ask your son, “What’s going on, kiddo?”

Your voice calls out next, “Are you alright, sweetie?”

The small padding of your son’s feet sound along the floor as he comes to the edge of the bed, and you immediately know that your plans for the night had changed drastically by the look on his little face, “I had a bad dream.”

“Oh, no! Well, come on,” you push back the covers, urging the boy into the bed with the two of you which he gladly does.

Sonny rubs his arm over your shoulder comfortingly, “It wasn’t real, you know.”

The boy rubs his eyes sleepily, “I know, but it was scary.”


	12. Rafael Barba - the SVU squad finding out that you, Rafael’s baby sister, is a Victoria’s Secret model and you invite them to the fashion show.

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/175035496462/vanballin-plutoandpersephone-ada-rafael-barba)  |  [VS](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175035587997/taylorsmariehill-taylor-hill-opening-the-dark)

> _Imagine the SVU squad finding out that you, Rafael’s baby sister, is a Victoria’s Secret model and you invite them to the fashion show._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You hardly looked like you did in the posters, your makeup far more subtle and your hair pulled into a messy bun as you found yourself lounging on your brother’s leather couch in his office. That’s why you weren’t surprised when his coworkers didn’t recognize you at first.

After the introductions were finished, Rollins tilts her head, sizing you up curiously, “Have we met before?”

“I don’t believe so,” you chuckle, but figure you may as well let her in on why you may have looked so familiar, “but I am a Victoria’s Secret model, so maybe that’s why you have that feeling?”

“Wait, really?” it’s Carisi that the startled question comes from, earning him a glare from Rafael.

You chuckle, “Yeah, actually, I was here trying to get Rafi to finally come to one of the shows—”

“Because I really want to watch my baby sister parade around in underwear,” Barba scoffs sarcastically, but you roll your eyes at him.

“You know what?” you hum, grabbing the attention of the rest of the members of the SVU that had congregated in the ADA’s office, “You should come, too! It’s a great time, you know, and I’m sure I can get you on the list.”


	13. Elliot Stabler - joining SVU and dating Elliot Stabler after he already left the squad and he comes to pick you up for your birthday and Olivia sees him again. After you come back, Olivia questions you in her office and she’s get angry...

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172983318192)

> _Imagine joining SVU and dating Elliot Stabler after he already left the squad and he comes to pick you up for your birthday and Olivia sees him again. After you come back, Olivia questions you in her office and she’s get angry because of past feelings for Elliot, but of course you don’t know that._

———  _Request for louise-buchan_  ———

“Look what the cat dragged in, Liv!” Fin calls, exchanging a handshake with an old friend.

“El? What’s got you back here?” Olivia moves to hug Elliot, who lets out a chuckle. It was good to see him again; he looked good. Happier than the last time she’d seen him, for sure. When she’d spotted him walking back into SVU it had almost been enough to trick herself into thinking it was ten years ago, had it not been for the gray that now speckled in his hair.

“Has it really been that long, Liv?” he doesn’t get a chance to answer her question before you’re approaching the group of veteran SVU detectives, interrupting their reunion with the way you steal Elliot’s attention.

“Hey! I’m ready if you are,” you grin, not noticing the surprise on both Fin’s and Olivia’s faces.

“There’s my birthday girl,” Elliot teases, offering a wave to his old friends as he lets you drag him towards the elevators. “It was good seeing you!”

No one notices the way Olivia’s demeanor turns sour. She doesn’t let it show until she’s back in her office.


	14. Rafael Barba - an AU where Rafael Barba is blind and he touches your face and says, “I bet you’re beautiful.”

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/169611369787/all-things-raul-esparza-the-law-says-shes)

> _Imagine an AU where Rafael Barba is blind and he touches your face and says, “I bet you’re beautiful.”_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Rafael,” you nod, forgetting for a moment that he wouldn’t see before you take his hand and add a verbal answer to his request, “yes. Of course.”

The way his brow furrows is almost as if he doesn’t believe your answer, as if he were unsure of the truth behind your words. To prove to him you were fine with it, you guide his hand to your jaw, feeling his fingertips hesitantly brush against the skin there. Involuntarily, a shiver runs through you and you wonder if he can feel the heat that rushes to your face beneath his touch.

Slowly, he moves his hands along your face, feeling out the details. You close your eyes when his fingers get too close, feeling the pads of his fingers move along the bridge of your nose to map out your cheekbones.

You don’t expect what comes from him, and something in his face said he was surprised he’d said it aloud, too.

“I bet you’re beautiful.”


	15. Sonny Carisi - you and Carisi having a bet on what your son’s first word is going to be.

 Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172881563852/minidoddssonny-carisi-in-19x19-sunk-cost)

> _Imagine you and Carisi having a bet on what your son’s first word is going to be._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“If I’m right, you gotta’ do something for me,” you groan as Carisi states his part of the bet with a grin.

“Like what?”

He shrugs, “I’ll come up with something.”

“Okay,” you drawl, nibbling on your bottom lip absentmindedly, your focus more on the proposition at hand, “ _when_ I win, you get to convince Teresa to watch the baby for the weekend while you take me to that little place upstate with the jacuzzi we found last summer.”

Carisi grins, “Looks like I win either way.”

 

 


	16. Sonny Carisi - Carisi surprising you on your birthday with a puppy.

Gif source:  [Puppy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Ftbs%3Dsbi%3AAMhZZiuOsgEgkzYfR6f1aubh3IuPVsPGAb1Pg6Se3k99eW7iNsudNAaXS6jKP18S20V542lomJGXXzR_1cML-abbkzL-M0n9hgWDbt4wbGzzw4aUDEuViYNuuqdk3qprkXCY_1oBq4J5nTwnpVnCtYPAcEBoy594KN96eKWEtJCRZ2M8ni7wja093wnwak8SFzogsl1GHKDzRD8y367SJPcHh8iNm_1l7Gy4xd99p_1uNc17Z7c-ASmZLcfAFVgfs5ncedEwUCfPAhQ0Sw0HMO22XxL0O_1BBHexdSD-yJYtgEsLYhdVuJeT1Y7QyK2EfqLS7Ze1WV90ztesdcNGu8zDseW1n9jGsKvAmcg%26btnG%3DSearch%2520by%2520image%26hl%3Den&t=ZjQxYjNiODA4OWI3NmJiY2VlY2JmZjdmMTgzYWU4OWZhMDIxYWZhNixIdFlJYnZYTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174034311013%2Fgif-source-puppy-carisi-imagine-carisi&m=0)  |  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174016398322/iheartcarisi-dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi)

> _Imagine Carisi surprising you on your birthday with a puppy._

———  _Request for anon_  ——— 

“What are we doing here?” you ask as the anticipatory pressure in your chest builds. Today had been filled with surprises from him for your birthday. First, a picnic in central park followed by dessert at that little bakery you’d been wanting to check out for the longest time, but never gotten around to, and now he had lead you right before the animal shelter. Was he really going to say what you think he was?

Carisi lets you stew in suspense for a moment more, a sly smirk on his lips before they break into a lighthearted smile, “Well, you did say you wanted a puppy.”

You can’t help the squeal that erupts from you as you jump to wrap your arms around his neck excitedly, “Really? For real? We’re getting a puppy?”

Carisi’s laugh sounds musical in your ears as he gives you a squeeze back before you let him go to glance at the shelter door with enthusiasm, “Yeah, we’re getting a puppy. Happy birthday, doll!”


	17. SVU men - having to get dressed for a formal event/dance at the precinct since it’s closer to where it’s being held so you can have more time getting ready and all the SVU boys staring at you when your walking out...

_**A/N:** Since you didn’t list the specific characters, I just chose some._

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169064449682/dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi-law-and-order)  |  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/157447890557/abrieftasteoflove-svu-18x06-broken-rhymes)  |  [Dodds](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140550464147/frederickthepsychiatrist-mike-dodds-17x12)  |  [Amaro](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/155931998117/detectiveguapo-you-think-i-want-to-talk-to-him-i)  |  [Olivia](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/166603753752/nbcsvu-mood)  |  [Dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fblog.helphopelive.org%2Ftag%2Fgif%2F&t=MTk0NzhmODUzZTI1MzdiN2I4OGMwODQzNWZmZjdiNDliOTQyYzEzOCxBdmI2UEVoZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173677990272%2Fan-since-you-didnt-list-the-specific&m=0)

> _Imagine having to get dressed for a formal event/dance at the precinct since it’s closer to where it’s being held so you can have more time getting ready and all the SVU boys staring at you when your walking out, forgetting all about you being Olivia’s baby sister._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Fin spots you first, letting out a low whistle that gets a grin from you when he compliments, “Wow, you’re gonna’ knock everyone off their socks tonight, (Y/N).”

Mike’s gaze seems surprised, his compliment a bit more subdued than the causal way Fin had come to speak with you after all the years you’d known him, “That dress is very pretty on you.”

“‘Very pretty?’” Nick chuckles at Mike’s word choice, before eyeing you up and down a little more familiarly than you’d expected him to, “You look great.”

“Aw, stop it you guys, you’re spoiling me,” you joke, rolling your eyes as you replace your comfortable sneakers with the heels you were going to wear, having forgotten them beside Carisi’s desk where you’d dumped your bag upon coming in.

Instinctively, you reach out to grab onto Carisi’s forearm as he stands sturdily beside you when you wobble when putting on the second heel, apparently snapping him out of whatever stupor your appearance had put him in, “I hope you have fun at the party, Doll. If you need someone to pick you up, feel free to shoot a call.”

“Watch the flirting, Fordham Law,” Barba shoots from his seat, a smirk dancing on his lips even though you could have sworn to have captured his attention when you emerged in your dress, too, “or you might get desk-duty for a month.”

“Who’s getting desk-duty?” Olivia asks, catching only the tail-end of the conversation as she came from her office, luckily enough.


	18. SVU - being the youngest member on the SVU squad and from New Orleans, so you have a habit of saying some words in Cajun French, but the other members of the squad not knowing what you’re saying.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154580138067/avenuepotter-for-all-my-fellow-rollisi-shippers)

> _Imagine being the youngest member on the SVU squad and from New Orleans, so you have a habit of saying some words in Cajun French, but the other members of the squad not knowing what you’re saying._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Her friends were so wasted they don’t even remember her leaving, let alone the guy she was with,” Amanda adds as you all try to piece together the victim’s movements last night.

Fin adds, “And we found Sandy, the sister, in the Hilton with three guys this morning— was more worried about who she was leaving with than who the vic left with.”

You comment dryly, “Hey,  _laizzez les bons temps rouler_ , am I right?”

“Huh?” Carisi raises a brow in mild amusement. You remind yourself you aren’t working the streets of New Orleans anymore when you shake your head.

“Nevermind,” you glance back to Fin, “you were saying?”

 

 


	19. Sonny Carisi - Sonny being jealous while helping you babysit Jesse that she is more drawn to you.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172982957622)

> _Imagine Sonny being jealous while helping you babysit Jesse that she is more drawn to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“How come she’s being so good for you tonight?” Carisi grumbles, crossing his arms as you give Jesse another spoonful of her mushed baby food with surprising ease, considering the fact that she’d absolutely refused to take it from him tonight. “Usually she loves me!”

“Dominick Carisi Junior,” you drawl out, grin widening with each word as you notice the deep pout etched into the sculpting of his face, “do not tell me you’re jealous!” He purses his lips, not amused, but that only elicits a giggle from you as you have your answer.

“I am not.”

 

 


	20. Rafael Barba - an AU where Rafael Barba is blind and has a crush on you.

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/169611332062/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-in)

> _Imagine an AU where Rafael Barba is blind and has a crush on you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Mister Barba?”

The corner of his mouth quirks up at your hesitant call into his office, as if he hadn’t already known of your approach from the sound of your shoes tapping against the floor, “Don’t just stand there. It isn’t as if you’re going to startle me.” He adds jokingly, “I’m blind, not deaf.”

“Sorry,” he can hear the sheepishness in your voice, almost able to picture the sort of expression he’d imagine would accompany it, though any details of your face escaped him.

Rafael’s fingers find the handle of his coffee cup with practiced location as he tilts his head in your direction as he hears your approach, feeling his heart skip a beat as the scent of your perfume teases his lungs with a subtle, inviting scent, “To what do I have the pleasure of your visit today?”


	21. Rafael Barba - comforting you, a SVU detective, after a particularly rough testimony, in which the defense lawyer made a point about your relationship with Barba himself.

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/173728384432/sofuckingchuffed-rafael-barba-being-unfairly)

> _Imagine Rafael Barba comforting you, a SVU detective, after a particularly rough testimony, in which the defense lawyer made a point about your relationship with Barba himself._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_“How can we believe a single thing you say is not biased by your relationship with the prosecution?”  
_

_“Objection; immaterial!”_

The trial still rang clear in your mind, the defense having ruthlessly questioned your validity as a witness for the prosecution upon, somehow, discovering your relationship with Barba. Of course, the accusations of your false witness were completely baseless, and your testimony deemed admissible by the judge, but the embarrassment stuck. You were left feeling as if you had done something wrong, or worse, as if you had messed up the whole trial by coming to the stand.

Rafael makes a point to find you after he’s done in court, pulling you aside to ask if you were alright. Your expression must give him all the answer he needs, because his expression softens from the firm attorney he had been several minutes ago.

“Let’s get out of here, I have an hour break before court resumes. Let me spend it with you.”

“Are you sure you should be doing that? After what the defense said,” you worry, shifting your weight.

His hand comes to your arm comfortingly, gently urging you to follow him towards the elevators, “It was only brought up to rattle you. To get an emotional response. The judge seemed to agree.”

“Yeah, but the jury still heard it. There’s now a question of your ethics in the back of their minds. I messed up the trial for you by being a witness.”

“No, you didn’t. Trust me, if anything, it showed the defence’s desperation at this stage in the trial.”


	22. Rafael Barba - taking Barba some lunch and a drink that’s not coffee, having lunch in his office when Buchanan walks in and tries to interrupt, and when you leave he makes a comment of, “I didn’t know you like them that young, Mr. Barba.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Age gap**

_**Warnings:** Age gap_

Gif source:  [Buchanan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181611316547)  |  [Barba](https://all-things-raul-esparza.tumblr.com/image/166569499779)

> _Imagine taking Barba some lunch and a drink that’s not coffee, having lunch in his office when Buchanan walks in and tries to interrupt, and when you leave he makes a comment of, “I didn’t know you like them that young, Mr. Barba.”_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were nearing the end of the impromptu lunch when Buchanan interrupted. Rafael’s annoyance at the fact was displayed with the dry sarcasm he used to sass the other attorney with, which didn’t seem to phase Buchanan in the slightest.

When they soon enough began talking shop, you knew it was time for you to leave, grabbing your bag as you give Rafael a smile, “I can see you’re going to be busy, Rafi, so I’ll see you later.” You don’t miss the raised brow that Buchanan gives at the nickname.

Barba looks at you, a reluctance in his eyes as if he would say something to stop your departure, before thinking better of it when Buchanan offers you a civil, “It was nice to meet you.” Barba watches you leave, mentally noting that he would have to make up the interruption with dinner tonight, only brought from his thought by Buchanan’s sly addition once the door to Barba’s office has closed behind you, “Well, I didn’t know you liked them that young, Mr. Barba.”

Barba meets Buchanan’s smirk, noting the slight amusement held in the other’s eyes, before he brushes off the comment stiffly as he focuses on the reason for Buchanan’s visit to his office, “The time for your client to take a plea deal was three days ago. The jury seems to find my witnesses quite convincing at this stage of the trial.”


	23. Rafael Barba [Deaf!Reader] - being Barba’s deaf wife and hearing his voice for the first time when you get hearing aids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Deaf!Reader**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I’m not deaf or part of the Deaf community, so I’m very sorry for any inaccuracies!! Please let me know if I get something wrong or need to change something to be more accurate in the future. I tried to research stuff about hearing aids, cochlear implants and their effect on deafness, so I hope it’s still enjoyable to read! :)

Gif source:  [Barba](https://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/173726621212/all-things-raul-esparza-ra%C3%BAl-esparza-in)

> _Imagine being Barba’s deaf wife and hearing his voice for the first time when you get hearing aids._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You watch your name form on the lips of the doctor, an older woman in her fifties. She had been part of the team to help you on this journey, but your husband, Rafael, had been your rock. It’s instinctual that you turn to look at him with an apprehensive smile, glad for the words of encouragement he gives, despite seeming just as nervous.

“You’re doing great,” you watch him spell out with shaky ASL. He wasn’t the best at it, but was nothing if not determined, and had finally gotten to the point that he was able to be understood for the most part.

When you look back to the doctor, she explains how this is going to go. She tells you how she’s going to increase the volume on your hearing aids slowly, because it can be overwhelming at first.

You give her your reply, flowing from your fingertips, “Okay.” She asks if you’re ready, to which you nod, before she focuses on the computer in front of her. You wait, your eyes wandering back to your husband’s, who gives you a smile as his hands splay over his thighs. He was nervous, too.

Your name sounds funny at first. Is that how it’s supposed to sound? You head whips back to focus on the doctor, who smiles as she calls it again.

“Can you hear me?” she asks, but it’s loud, squeaky, and not at all how you imagined.

“You sound weird,” you start, before focusing in on your own voice, which was equally as loud and squeaky, in slightly a different pitch than the doctor’s. Is that how  _you_ sounded?

“Am I loud or soft?” the doctor asks.

“Very loud!” you huff, before adding, “And squeaky!”

She smiles, laughing a bit, before turning back to her computer. You take it as a sign to wait as she taps around on it, tinkering with the calibration some more.

“What about now? How do I sound to you right now?”

You almost let out a gasp at her voice. It was still loud, though less so than before, and her voice had mellowed into what you would come to recognize as a southern drawl.

You forget to answer her, until you hear a deeper voice ask, “Can you hear us?”

Your eyes find your husband's, a grin widening your face as you feel a burning behind your nose that only threatened tears, excitedly signing at him, “Rafi, I can hear you!”

His own smile beamed back at you, his hand reaching for your own and giving it a warm squeeze, an almost relieved sigh coming from him that the doctor had calibrated the aid well enough that you heard him, “I love you. You hear that? I love you.”


	24. Elliot Stabler - Imagine Elliot Stabler waking up in the morning wondering where you are, only to find you in the kitchen making all his kids breakfast and helping with homework, and he can’t believe he found love again after the divorce with someone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Age gap? In case**

Gif source:  [Elliot](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181925254587/arthurmorganh)  |  [Breakfast](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181924864657/butteryplanet-sometimes-i-forget-myself-and-just)

> _Imagine Elliot Stabler waking up in the morning wondering where you are, only to find you in the kitchen making all his kids breakfast and helping with homework, and he can’t believe he found love again after the divorce with someone 11 years younger._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“The Pythagorean theorem, here, see?” Elliot hears as he rounds the corner to linger at the entrance of the open-concept kitchen, spotting you hovering over Dickie with a spatula in one hand and pointing at his math notebook with the other. The smell of eggs and bacon cooking wafts towards him, causing his stomach to ache in a way that alerts him to just how hungry he was for breakfast.

“It’s not  _that_ hard,” Elizabeth huffs, rolling her eyes from where she was currently slathering the toast with butter, a job you had no doubt set her to work on, “I aced our last exam!”

“Difficulty is subjective, Lizzy,” you remind, giving Dickie a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before telling him. “Okay, you do one last go at that problem, and then you’re going to take a break for breakfast, alright? No use thinking on an empty stomach.”

Richard grins, but it’s Elliot Jr. who chimes, “I’m  _so_ hungry! I’m  _starving_!”

“Well, we can’t have that!”

As you bustle around the kitchen, finishing up the breakfast you were cooking, Elliot looks on, a smile lingering on his lips. He was a lucky man, that was for sure. Not only had he found love for a second time in his life, right after he’d thought the divorce was the final ending of his chance at that, but he’d been lucky enough to have found  _you_.

You spot him, of course, right as you begin to fish the plates from the cupboards, “Morning, El! Sleep well?”

Finally, he moves into the kitchen, taking his rightful place by your side to place a chaste kiss on your cheek, “Yeah, but I missed you this morning.”

He relishes in the way you push him away just a bit, for the kids’ sake, slightly flustered by his arm that lingers at your waist, “Breakfast wasn’t gonna’ cook itself.”


	25. Sonny Carisi - Imagine finding out that yours and Carisi’s unborn child is going to be a boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pregnant!Reader**

Gif source:  [Sonny](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174746400477)

> _Imagine finding out that yours and Carisi’s unborn child is going to be a boy._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Do you both want to know the gender?” the doctor asks, a smile on her face as she presses the ultrasound gel to your stomach, preparing you for the soft press of the scanner. Carisi gives you a curious look, waiting for you to answer.

You had talked about this, and you already knew his. He wanted to know first thing, but you weren’t so sure if you wanted the news yet. Torn between anticipation for the answer and a desire for a surprise, you’d mulled over your choice nearly all night last night.

Finally, in the moment, you make your decision, “Yeah!” It’s a breath that shudders with excitement, and earns a beaming grin from Carisi in return as he reaches out to take your hand with his own.

He nods at the doctor, “Well, I’m glad she does, ‘cause I do, too!”

The doctor laughs a little at that, moving the probe around your abdomen before settling on a spot, and squinting through her glasses up at the monitor, “Alright, you two, I hope you took some bets on it being a boy, because that’s what it looks like!”

 

 


	26. Sonny Carisi - Imagine Carisi becoming overprotective of you while you’re pregnant with his child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pregnant!Reader**

Gif source:  [Sonny](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179667642692)

> _Imagine Carisi becoming overprotective of you while you’re pregnant with his child._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“How far along are you?” the woman grins, with that same glint in her eye that you’d come to recognize over the course of your pregnancy. You force a smile on your face, but you know it can’t reach your eyes, as you try your best to lean more into Carisi than towards the woman who’s eyes were fixated on the curve of your belly.

“Oh, uh, twenty-eight weeks, now,” your chuckle is awkward, but she doesn’t seem to catch onto your discomfort, instead taking a step towards you on the elevator as your eyes flick back to the floors ticking off above your head.  _Why couldn’t it go faster?_

“Aw, that’s amazing! Do you mind if I feel—?” and her hand was reaching out, violating into your personal bubble, destined to land on your stomach for a feel of the squirming baby inside.

Her wrist is caught by Carisi’s hand, her gaze snapping up to the cold one Carisi gives in return before he releases her, “No offense, but my partner doesn’t really like being manhandled by strangers.” You watch the flash of regret shimmer across the woman’s face, then the embarrassment as she realized how rudely forward she’d been.

“O-Of course. I’m sorry,” she retreats back to her corner of the elevator, and you let out a sigh of relief, easing up on Carisi’s free hand and hoping your nails hadn’t dug in too bad in your tension.

“Thanks,” you whisper to him as the elevator dings and the woman quickly leaves the two of you waiting for the doors to close behind her.

He leans close, a smile dancing around his lips, but the annoyance lingers in his eyes as he watches her back retreat through the ever-closing gap in the doors, “I can’t believe some people.”


	27. Rafael Barba - Imagine Rafael finding out that you’re a stripper and that you’ve been to law school (making excellent grades) but have yet to take the bar exam.

Gif source:  [Rafael](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187575958487/raptorwhisperer-this-might-be-my-new-favorite)

> _Imagine Rafael finding out that you’re a stripper and that you’ve been to law school (making excellent grades) but have yet to take the bar exam._

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA)_ ———

You kept this part of your life to yourself. Not that you were ashamed of it, but it wasn’t anyone else’s business. You weren’t as lucky as the other students who had attended your law school. You didn’t have family to fall back on for financial support, and just because you got into Harvard didn’t mean the bills stopped coming.

Really, you made good money doing this, which was why, after a few embarrassing first weeks, you eventually found your rhythm. Stripping wasn’t all that bad, you’d told yourself. There was a no-touch policy, and if you had to lose a few layers to pay your bills, you were going to do what you had to do.

You had nearly gotten out of it with no one the wiser, when he walked in. Familiar, brunette head of hair, accompanied by dark eyes which were widening as he spotted you onstage— you almost lose your grip, but you compose yourself, and finish your dance.

_What was he doing here?_

You’d had enough time to dwell on the question in the back dressing room when the bouncer walks in, frown adorning his face, “What’s up, Jimmy?” He was big, and looked far meaner than he actually was.

“There’s a guy out here, sayin’ he knows you,” Jimmy rolls his eyes. “Want me to throw him out?”

You pause in your application of another layer of lipstick, which in all honesty you had nervously applied three times over the course of your sitting here. Sitting the lipstick down, you pull your robe around your shoulders, before glancing in the mirror towards Jimmy.

“What’s his name?”

_Of course, who else could it be?_

“Says it’s a Rafael Barba.”

“Let him back, Jimmy.”


End file.
